


Confession Heals the Soul [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I'm very glad that I had the opportunity to work with Ariestess  and her wonderful story. Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confession Heals the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769436) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> I'm very glad that I had the opportunity to work with Ariestess and her wonderful story. Thank you!

Cover Art for 

 **Confession Heals the Soul** by Ariestess

[[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/205b50922717365c46bcaf552ed6c90e/tumblr_ohvttgmWqb1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confession Heals the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769436) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
